<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not feeling alright... by Whats_my_name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728297">I'm not feeling alright...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whats_my_name/pseuds/Whats_my_name'>Whats_my_name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whats_my_name/pseuds/Whats_my_name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not feeling alright...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nobody will read it, but sorry if it sucks. I wrote it late night and english isn't my first language. But enjoy please :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a feeling deep down in my stomach. A feeling, no matter how much I try, just can't put into words. A feeling, that's growing day by day, eating me alive. </p><p>I desperately want to find a word to describe this feeling. Then I would know I'm not crazy for feeling this way. That I'm still a normal person, even if mentally I'm tired. Tired of waking up in the morning feeling complete numbness, tired of the need to hurt myself just to know I'm still human, tired of going to bed early at night just for my mind to keep me awake, overall tired of living. </p><p>To be honest I wouldn't even call it living. Just existing. But what for? </p><p>It feels like my body is a cage. A cage where my mind is trapped in. My mind, that had enough of feeling everything and nothing at the same time, my mind that is trying to give up. </p><p>Maybe it already gave up. Maybe it's just my body that is fighting for this cruel life. But why? Why is it even fighting? </p><p>I just want to give up. I want to give up so badly, but there are still things that make me smile even on my worst days. There are still people, who care about me. But they will never know. They will never know how close I was to giving up, but just one text was enough to save me from my own mind. They will never know, and it's better this way. </p><p>The night is calling me. I finally feel okay, even just for a moment. My eyelids are getting heavy. Maybe I could live a little longer. Maybe in the future I will finally admit that I'm not okay. Maybe from then on I'm going to get better. Maybe...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while listening to "all the kids are depressed by Jeremy Zucker"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>